


Alice Gets Drunk And Writes: Twitter Prompts

by LastonAF (larrybeanie)



Series: Alice Gets Drunk And Writes: [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: F/M, Orgy, Sex, all of thme, drunk, i'm drunk, they do the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybeanie/pseuds/LastonAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cheap vodka is strong af and i'm still a bit of a lightweight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice Gets Drunk And Writes: Twitter Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from twitter user @hairynostyle "aw omg u should do one where u and one of the boys are good friends and you get drunk together and he ends up professing his luv♥♥"
> 
> if you wanna give me a prompt for the next 'alice gets drunk and writes:' leave it below

i plopped down on the couch next to my bezzie mates 5eva, luke calum ashton and michael, yeah they're in fmaous no a boyband 5 seconds of summer but i try not to think too much into it, they're away a lot so whenever they come home we get together at one of our houses and get completely wasteeeeeeeed  
tonight was one of those nights  
we were already on the 3rd bottle of vodka between us, and the boys had had a few beers between them, so we were all pretty gone ngl, it was getting to that 'give me chips or let me pass out' point of the night u feel me?????  
we were listening to some pretty rad tunes, i made sure that there was a lot of a day to remember, bring me the horizon and slipknot int he playlist to counter all the one direction i listen to (no but legit does anyone else do this os is it just me??????)  
all of a sudden fat lip by sum 41 came on and ii couldn't help but be like 'hey so u no if you take this song and put the intro to sugar we're goig down in the start you get social casulty' and they all just looked away bc they di'nt want to admit to that blatnt plagarism right there  
'can we change the subject pls i'm too punk rock for this' said michael, who was currently dying his hair, cutting holes in his jeans and getting his eyebrow re-pierced at the same time, just to demonstrate how punk ruck he was  
'yeah y/n, lets play a game' said ashton  
oh did i mention that my name is y/n, totally weird i know but my parents were all for that 'induvidualty' thing but idk i've read a few bits on the internet and EVERYONE seems to be called y/n so???????? 0/10 on the naming scale to my parents  
'okie dokie' i said while falling of the couch not very gracefully, i rolled next to luke who was sat closest to me and ut my head on his chest. 'lets play truth or dare but not really i just want to find out secrets there is no dare option we are playing truth or get out of my house'  
before giving them time to answer i downed the last of my drink and said 'woul you fuck me' and they all said yes with 0 hesiation so basically we did the do right there on the carpet, good thing they all have holes in their clothes they didn't even have to take their jeans off to have their dicks out, and this wasn't even like double penetration this was quadruple penetration it was pretty punk rock dude  
(if DP is ur vagine and ur ass at the same time, then quadruple penetration is ur vagine, ur ass ur mouth and ?????? i'll let u decide that for yourselves)  
i mean if we were fliming it it would have instantly made the top viewed page on pornhub without a doubt especially since they removed their 5 videos a day limit and apparently they're planting a tree for every 100 views and let me tell you we'd be able to make a small forest just off that video  
it was pretty hot and after they had all come down off their highs we cuddled in my double bed and just pretended like it wasn't massively too small for 5 people but you know w/e w/e. i was still pretty drunk at this point and still was in need of chips so i got up and set up my deep fat fryer to make chips but i passed out on the floor and accidentally burn the house down  
the moral of the story is  
don't have sex bc you WILL die


End file.
